Life Should Taste As Good As Shikamaru
by homesweethomicide13
Summary: It's all in the title... ShikaKiba ShikamaruKiba.


**Title:** Life Should Taste As Good As Shikamaru

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Shikamaru / Kiba

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto (unfortunately), but if I did... well, you'd know if I did. ShikaKiba all the way!

**Summary: **It's all in the title...

_Author's Note: Okay, this is my first Naruto fanfic, so please be nice. I've read so many and thought I'd give it a shot with one of my favourite pairings..._

Life Should Taste As Good As Shikamaru

_KibaShika One shot_

Shikamaru lay back on the grass, his arms behind his head as he stared up at the clouds. His eyes slowly slid closed, the cool air washing over him as he visibly relaxed. The slight breeze lifted a few stray hairs lightly, though he paid no attention to them. He breathed in deeply, the scent of Konoha travelling with the wind.

The scent of Konoha wasn't all that Kiba could smell in the air. He could smell the familiar scent of his fellow nin, the scent of his Shika. He crouched, dog-like, in the bushes that surrounded the small clearing where he knew the lazy genius liked to watch the clouds. Kiba honestly couldn't see what he found so interesting in them, but more than once he had lay there with him, neither speaking, but both glad of the company. He cared nothing for the clouds, just as Shikamaru cared nothing for playing fetch in the woods… but they both participated anyway, to please the other.

Holding up a finger to Akamaru to indicate silence, Kiba crawled slowly, on all fours, towards the genius. At first glance he seemed to be asleep, but Kiba knew differently. And so he kept as quiet as he could as he approached Shikamaru. Akamaru followed just as quietly, eyes focused upon his master.

Shikamaru frowned as he caught the chakra approaching him. His body tensed and he shifted his leg, making sure his pouch was in quick reach, should he need a shuriken or a kunai. However, a couple of seconds later and he relaxed. He held back the smile that threatened to cross his face as a warm body lay down beside him. The warmth increased as the body shuffled closer, and a head rested against his shoulder.

Now, Shikamaru couldn't stop the smile from spreading over his face. He pulled one of his arms away from under his head and draped it around the boy beside him, gently resting his hand on his shoulder. He tilted his head slightly, leaning it against the head upon his shoulder. If only their team-mates could see them now…

Kiba grinned as he felt Shikamaru respond to his affection. A month ago, the lazy genius would have shoved him off and called him 'troublesome'. He would have turned his back on the dog boy and tried to ignore him, but Kiba would be stubborn, and keep trying. It would get to the point where Shikamaru finally sat up and told Kiba just how annoying he was. And of course, Kiba would put on his best kicked puppy look until Shikamaru gave in and allowed the 'mutt', as Shika called him, to lie beside him. And inside, though he hated to admit it, he enjoyed the company, even if it was from the Inuzuka.

Kiba shifted his head and buried it in Shikamaru's neck, nuzzling him affectionately. Shikamaru would once have complained at this act, but had soon come to learn that Kiba would continue no matter what he said. It was a common show of affection among dogs, he soon realized, after seeing Hana do the same thing with her 'mate', and Kiba's mom to Kiba's dad. And so he had stopped complaining and allowed the dog boy to do as he pleased. Now Kiba did it whenever he saw the chance.

An arm snaked over his chest, familiar claws clutching at his side, catching slightly on the fishnet shirt underneath his open Chuunin vest. A pleasant growl split the silence as Kiba shifted closer, turning onto his side to get even closer to Shikamaru. Inside, Shika smiled. Kiba could be so adorable, but he'd never let the dog nin know that.

He paid no attention to the warm breath on his throat, nor the sudden tensing of the claws on his side. He ignored the gentle nudges against his neck. These actions were all familiar to him now, as was the light pressure on his chest as Akamaru curled up to sleep on the shadow user's chest, above his master's arm. At that particular moment, Shikamaru didn't want to be anywhere else. If he went home, he'd have his troublesome mother to face. If he went to Ichiraku, he'd have an over-hyped blonde Hokage-wannabe to face. And if he went anywhere else, he'd have two giggly, gossiping fan girls – one with pink hair, and one with blonde hair, who also happened to be from his team with Asuma – following him around everywhere whispering Kiba's name every so often. He didn't know how either of them had found out that Kiba sometimes joined him in watching the clouds, or how he sometimes threw a stick into the woods for Kiba to fetch, but he wasn't about to confirm any suspicions they might have.

No, he was quite content with Kiba, thanks.

He shifted position, bringing his other arm away from behind his head, smiling when Kiba growled in protest and clung tighter to him, as if to stop him from leaving. _Like I would leave._ Shikamaru thought. His free hand found its way to his side, where Kiba's hand still clutched at him, and after a moment's hesitation, he gently placed his hand over Kiba's. The dog boy smiled into his neck and slowly linked his fingers with Shikamaru's. The Chuunin was shocked for a moment, and his body tensed, but he soon relaxed and allowed Kiba to hold his hand. He knew Kiba well, now – possibly more than Hinata or Shino – and knew that sometimes Kiba sought out comfort in others. He wasn't as tough as he always made out to be.

Shikamaru turned his head slightly – much to the protest of Kiba – to look at the dog nin. He had taken off his hood, so his entire face was visible. Shika thought that he looked so much better without that accursed jacket, but Kiba loved it and wouldn't part with it. He shifted the hand on Kiba's shoulder to his hair, running his fingertips through it gently, eliciting soft, pleasant whines from the dog boy. He smiled and buried his face in the brown locks, breathing in Kiba's scent – mildly like wet dog and something that smelt strangely like dog biscuits. His head snapped up, however, when teeth latched onto the skin of his neck and bit down. The bite was gentle, but held an air of dominance that Shika knew only Kiba could create.

"Kiba?" He watched as Kiba lifted his head and grinned up at him. His unique eyes traced Shikamaru's face, every line, every curve, memorising it like he had done so many times before. He was glad that Shika had allowed him to show this affection, but Shikamaru still had not caught on as to why he wanted it. He growled softly as his eyes fell upon Shika's lips. Akamaru lifted his head with a quiet bark, and jumped down from Shikamaru's chest, as if ordered by his master. He settled himself with chasing butterflies in the field, knowing his master wanted a private moment with his deer. With one quick movement, Kiba lifted himself up and onto Shikamaru's chest, moving their joined hands to above Shika's head. The arm that had been around him slid down to rest on his waist, and Kiba's free hand found its way to the side of Shika's face.

"Shika… I've waited long enough for this…" He whispered. His eyes locked with Shikamaru's, and before the Chuunin could respond, he closed the gap between them. At first, Shikamaru was surprised. The sudden kiss caught him unawares. He felt Kiba begin to pull back, and so held him firmly in place, the arm around his waist moving to the back of his head, pulling him closer. Now it was Kiba's turn to be surprised, and his lips parted in a silent gasp of surprise. Shika saw the opportunity and took it – slipping his tongue expertly into Kiba's mouth. The dog boy made a delightful sound at the back of his throat, urging Shika on. The kiss deepened further, Kiba's free fingers finding the stray bits of hair and toying with them. He growled into the kiss as his hips did an involuntary buck down, into Shika's. Shikamaru broke the kiss as he gasped, staring into Kiba's eyes. There was silence between them.

"Kiba, I…" He paused, knowing what he wanted to say, but not knowing how to say it. He took a deep breath and tried again. "How long?" A blush spread across Kiba's nose, spreading to his cheeks, almost the exact colour of the triangular markings on his skin.

"Over a month." Shikamaru's eyes widened. He hadn't been expecting that. Sure, it had been a month since the dog boy had first started joining him in his cloud-watching sessions, but he had assumed that the attraction had started due to the time they were spending together. He had no idea that Kiba had started joining him _because_ of an attraction.

"I… I had no idea…" He breathed, still in shock. Kiba smiled.

"I know. You were always so preoccupied with the clouds to notice." Shikamaru noticed a hint of sadness in Kiba's voice, and knew that the dog nin had naturally assumed that his feelings weren't returned. Deep inside, this hurt Shika. In fact, it hurt so much that he found himself placing his hands either side of Kiba's face, and pulling him down for another kiss. This one was shorter, but held so much feeling that Kiba felt he was going to start crying. When they pulled away, Kiba's eyes were watery, and Shikamaru smiled, tracing a thumb over one of the red triangular shapes on Kiba's face. "I'm not an expert on this but… I think I might… love you…" Shikamaru grinned as Kiba blushed again, which was so unlike his normal character. He reared up and kissed Kiba's forehead softly.

"I think I love you, too." Kiba went to kiss him again, but Shika stopped him, a finger pressed against Kiba's lips. His eyes slid sideways, looking towards the bushes to his right. A smirk crossed his face and he tossed a kunai into the bushes. He heard a faint squawk of surprise and he turned to Kiba. "You want to play fetch, Kiba?" Kiba grinned and nodded, lifting himself up onto his hands. Shika kissed him quickly and pointed in the direction he threw the kunai. "Go fetch the camera currently in Ino's possession."

"Ah, let them keep it, Shika. I don't chase wild boars… I just chase deer." With a laugh, Shikamaru pulled the grinning canine boy down onto him for another long, passionate kiss. Life was good, Shika mused as Kiba settled down comfortably, his head once again on Shika's shoulder. He was just about to close his eyes when something warm and wet ran up the side of his neck. He glanced quickly at a grinning Kiba, awaiting an explanation for being licked. "You taste good, Shika. Real good." Kiba ducked his head down and licked Shikamaru's cheek. "Mmm… you know, life should taste as good as you, Shika-kun." Shikamaru laughed quietly.

"You're adorable, you know that?"

_3 Hours Later…_

Akamaru ran ahead of his master, stopping every now and then to glance back at him, before running on again. Kiba walked, a grin on his face, hand-in-hand with Shikamaru. There were several bite marks over Shikamaru's neck, and Kiba's lips were slightly bruised. Both looked flustered and roughed-up, as if they'd just been sparring.

But from the gleam in Shikamaru's eyes, and the glow surrounding Kiba, it was obvious that the two nin had _not_ been sparring. Their linked hands were also an obvious clue.

"There they are! Quick!" Shikamaru groaned as he heard Sakura's telltale voice, followed by the sound of running feet. Kiba sniffed the air suspiciously, and then whined.

"Fan girls. Hordes of them." He said to Shikamaru.

"Girls are so _troublesome_." Shika mumbled. Kiba turned to him with a smile.

"I recall you saying I was troublesome, once. An annoying, troublesome mutt." He watched as Shikamaru grinned and turned to face him, arms circling his waist. Both of them forgot about the girls running towards them, cameras ready.

"I wouldn't have you any other way." Grinning, Kiba reached up and pulled his deer into a kiss, ignoring the squeals of the girls and the click of camera shutters.

By tomorrow, everyone in Konoha would know about the relationship between Inuzuka Kiba and Nara Shikamaru.


End file.
